Various types of high-frequency connector assemblies are generally available, such as SMA, SMB, MCX, and MMCX-style connectors. Such connectors can provide mechanical and electrical coupling between printed circuit assemblies, or between a PCB assembly and another assembly, such as including an antenna. Such connector assemblies generally include surface-mount, end-launch, or through-hole mounting configurations, having a limited range of available characteristic impedances, such as fixed at 50 ohms or 75 ohms.